


Two by Two

by Stariceling



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are perks to being able to feel everything your stand feels, and Kakyoin wants to experiment with one of them. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two by Two

It was all Kakyoin’s idea. Jotaro didn’t know how he got the energy to think of things like this. He always found a way to work around their wounds or exhaustion when a chance presented itself for any level of intimacy. He turned massages, sponge baths, and even dressing wounds into slow, satisfying, sexual touching.

This, while not as slow and deliberate as most of what Kakyoin did in bed, was definitely satisfying. Much more than Jotaro had ever expected it to be.

Jotaro was still surprised that he could feel what Hierophant Green was doing to Star Platinum. It didn’t hurt at all, but he could still feel those cool, slick tendrils entangling his stand. That sensation moved intimately over him, in his skin, under the touch of Kakyoin’s warm hands.

Kakyoin kept making sex noises in his throat, arching up off of Jotaro and then down again in response to Star Platinum’s grip on his Hierophant. It was the first and only time Jotaro had ever felt jealous of his stand. Star Platinum was him, a manifestation of his spirit and mind, but he wanted Kakyoin in _his_ hands. Nothing else would suffice.

Hauling Kakyoin down until they were as close as physically possible should have been satisfying, but only made him hungry for more. They twined together, twice, on the bed and above. Everything was so fast and close that it was hard to tell where Kakyoin ended and Hierophant Green began.

Ordinarily it wouldn’t have mattered who moved first, but it was in the Hierophant’s nature to want to find hidden, intimate crevices and invade. Jotaro should have remembered that, and he definitely knew it now, as Star Platinum was willingly invaded. It felt natural for Kakyoin to follow suit, opening Jotaro’s legs wide enough for comfort and following his stand’s lead. Fingers first, firm and slippery and exploring at a counterpoint rhythm to Heirophant’s movements that made Jotaro and Star Platinum both jerk forward in a synchronized demand for more.

Then, in one hard stroke to meet the movements Jotaro was trying to make, Kakyoin was inside. From that first thrust they fit, in spite of the impossible feeling that he was being fucked by Kakyoin and Hierophant all at once.

They moved together, two and two, falling into the same hard rhythm. Kakyoin pried Jotaro’s mouth open with kisses before plying him with slippery fondling that came all at once from Kakyoin’s nimble tongue and one of Hierophant’s tendrils. Jotaro and Star Platinum worked in tandem, combined strength pulling their lover closer with each thrust they accepted.

There was no room for savoring the moment with the pleasure doubling and redoubling between stand and body. Jotaro felt himself gasp out unintelligible syllables when Kakyoin’s tongue retreated to tease his lower lip. “Kah. . . oh. . . ah. . .” or something like that. They were gone as soon as he voiced them.

“Jo. . . Jo!” Kakyoin answered, so focused he needed a gasp of breath to get each syllable out.

Jotaro knew, somewhere beyond conscious thought, that Kakyoin still had enough control to make Hierophant wrap around his erection and stroke him to completion, though he could no longer tell if it was his own body or Star Platinum’s being pleasured. There was no difference between as he came.

“ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAAAAAAAAAA!”

Even numb with his own rush of pleasure, Jotaro’s eyes snapped open at the noise. Star Platinum’s cry seemed to echo around low beamed ceiling of their hotel room long after both stands had faded from sight in their mutual exhaustion and satisfaction.

It took a minute for Kakyoin to come down from his own orgasm enough to even react. He wasn’t any help, anyway. He just laughed in breathless fits, lying across Jotaro’s chest.

Jotaro found the sheet and pulled it up enough to cover Kakyoin’s bare backside, just in case someone barged in to see what was happening. It wouldn’t do much to hide the fact that they were tangled together in a naked, postcoital heap, but would at least preserve what little dignity Kakyoin had left.

“Hm. . . Jojo,” Kakyoin finally murmured, “I’m glad I was able to meet a stand user like you.”

At that moment Kakyoin was just unguarded enough, lazily pleased and affectionate enough, that Jotaro guessed he wasn’t just talking about sex. Even so, there was no reason to call him on it.


End file.
